Master Yamamoto
by AyobaC
Summary: Master Yamamoto, aka Julie's Grandfather is in town. Unfortunitaly so is Galaxor, Master Yamamoto's arch enemy. will Alex and Georgina be able to protect Julie? Luckily Ndagana and Charles have come to help.
1. Chapter 1

_A New Friend A New Alley_

"Gwen, Uncle Carl is on the phone for you," called Lili, Gwen's mother. Gwen quickly ran down and received the phone from her mother.

"Hi, Uncle Carl, why are you calling?" asked Gwen.

"Have you had any missions lately, 'cause Ben's not home yet and it is already 11 o'clock."

"No, we haven't had any missions this week, but I'll find him. He is probably at Mr. Smoothie with Kevin."

"Thanks Gwen."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Gwen quickly went to answer. "Squire?" said Gwen confused.

"They have captured Ben and Julie," panted out Squire. "They are holding them at Merdocksen Castle." Within 30 minutes Kevin and Gwen were at Merdocksen Castle.

**MEANWHILE, INSIDE:**

"You won't get away with this, Sir Merdock!" shouted Ben as two Forever Knights were busy putting in a mind-exchange machine.

BOOM! The side wall just exploded as a strange warrior in emerald green armor walked out of the smoke. BOOM! Another wall exploded as another warrior in violet armor walked forward.

"All for one…," said the emerald green warrior. "… and one for all!" completed the violet warrior.

The emerald green warrior then started throwing around the Forever Knights while the violet warrior freed both Ben and Julie. Suddenly Sir Merdock raised his gun to Ben and Julie, but before he could shoot the violet warrior knocked him out.

Julie and Ben then walked out of the compound.

"How did you get out?" asked Gwen.

"These two…" Ben was cut short by the fact that the two warriors had disappeared. "Um…Um…"

"Let's just get home," said Julie.

**THE NEXT DAY AT BEN'S SOCCER PRACTICE:**

"Really?" asked Ben as he saw the Forever Knights approaching. "SWAMPFIRE!" shouted Ben as he transformed.

"NO!" shouted Ben as a laser headed straight for Julie. Suddenly, Alexsander de Kou, a new student from South Africa, jumped in the way. The laser hit him full force, and as he stood up, his emerald green armor showed.

"Don't you think you did enough, Merdock?" asked Georgina, Alex's cousin, as she and Alex slapped at their chests.

"Hibo, you broke my armor!" shouted Alex at Merdock. Georgina, on the other hand, had activated her violet armor, and started pounding Forever Knights.

"Well, can't do anything now," said Alex as he threw the one Forever Knights against two others.

After a short fight, Sir Merdock picked up Alex and started suffocating him. "It was you," said Sir Merdock. Alex could see the anger in Sir Merdock's eyes.

BANG! Evan, Alex's older brother, just shot a dart at Sir Merdock. "Leave him!" ordered Evan. Sir Merdock just laughed. The dart didn't penetrate his armor. Evan loaded another dart, and fired. Sir Merdock collapsed. Evan rushed to his brother. Alex had bruises all around his neck and was struggling to breath.

Evan picked up his brother and loaded him into the car. "George, explain!" shouted Evan as he drove to the hospital.

"Electro dart, smart," said Georgina, who had deactivated her armor. She looked and saw the Alien force standing. They were waiting for an explanation.

Georgina started explaining:

As it turned out, Evan and Alex's parents were Plumbers that died five years ago at the hands of Sir Merdock. Alex and Georgina then started their training as Musketeers. (Musketeers were a group of elite warriors that did a similar job as the Plumbers.) They completed their training six months ago and moved to Bellwood with Evan. Evan meanwhile was a weapons expert and a weapons designer for the Musketeers and the Plumbers. Evan was also an officer in the Core. (The Core is a military organization that works alongside the Musketeers.)

While Georgina explained, Alex was treated at the hospital. Soon he started breathing properly again. This amazed the doctors, because he was only supposed to recover after at least two days in hospital.

After this "accident", Alex joined the school's soccer team. He was immediately placed into the first team. He truly was a great defender.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Master Yamamoto**_

"Julie," called Julie's mother.

"Yes, mother," answered Julie.

"Remember your Grandfather will be coming for dinner tonight," said Julie's mother.

"Yes mom, I won't be late," assured Julie, as she rushed out of the door with her scooter. Georgina was already waiting.

MEANWHILE:

"Hello," said Ben as Ben answered his cell phone.

"Ben, meet me at Mr. Smoothie in five minutes," said Alex over the phone.

"Why," asked Ben.

"Are you turning down a free smoothie?" said Alex surprised.

"I'll be there in five minutes," assured Ben quickly.

AT MR. SMOOTHIE:

"Where is the smoothie?" asked Ben as he arrived.

"You are just as funny as my granddaughter said," laughed a stranger about the same age as Grandpa Max. "Where are my manners, I am Master Yamamoto, Julie's Grandfather."

"Here you go Ben," said Alex as he handed Ben a smoothie. "Howzit, Master Y?"

"Good, Alex," said Master Yamamoto. "However, I have called you both here for one reason. I am afraid of Julie's safety. Now Ben, you better guard her well, because she is a chosen warrior. Alex I'm putting you in charge of her training."

"Yes Sir," chorused Ben and Alex.

AT A SECRET LOCATION NEAR BELLWOOD:

"They are mine!" laughed Galaxor. "Finally I will have Master Yamamoto's energy.

_The next day Ben and the gang went to Mr. Smoothie after school._

AT MR. SMOOTHIE

"Ben, what's wrong?" asked Julie seeing that Ben was nervous.

"Nothing," lied Ben. Master Yamamoto had warned him not to tell Julie about him yet.

BOOM!

Everyone looked around. "Galaxor!" gasped Alex. "Georgina, RUN!" shouted Alex has he slapped his chest to activate his armor. Alex then loosened his joints.

"Alexsander de Kou, what a pleasant surprise," laughed Galaxor Hendriks. At the age of 48, Galaxor was probably the oldest enemy Alex had. Galaxor then spotted Julie. A broad smile crept up his face. "The Master's granddaughter, perfect." Galaxor took his gun and aimed at Julie.

"No you don't," called Alex as he jumped into the way of the shot. "AAH!" cried Alex as the shot somehow penetrated his armor. Alex collapsed. Georgina rushed toward to see if her cousin was alright.

"Back away, Galaxor," said Master Yamamoto in his traditional armor. Galaxor then fired a complete burst of about 50 bullets at Master Yamamoto. As the smoke cleared, Master Yamamoto stood there amazed. He was protected by a red shield of energy.

"AYOBA!" shouted some lunatic in light blue armor. He jumped on Galaxor and stab Galaxor with some sort of dart. The lunatic then noticed Alex lying down wounded on the ground. "HEY, CHARLES, GET OVER HERE!"

"I forbid you to shout at me like that," said Prince Charles Edwardo Zulu of the Royal Musketeer Order.

"Forbid, forshmid, fix him will you," said the blue warrior, who turned out to be Ndagana Lightos Alex's best friend, said to Charles.

Charles then created a beam of red energy that he used to heal Alex. "Thanks Ndagana," said Alex as he came around. "HEY, what about me?" complained Charles.

Galaxor was arrested by the Musketeers.

As it turned out, Charles and Ndagana also moved to Bellwood.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Power

**Chapter 3: Girl Power**

_It was unfortunately not a week later, when another disaster struck. This time it was in the form of Commander Alfred Clouse Zulu, Charles' evil uncle, and his Black Watch._

**BOOM!**

"We have the premises surrounded, Commander," confirmed on of Alfred's soldiers.

"Move in," ordered Alfred.

Soon most the students of Bellwood High, was in the Gym under close guard. Only the Alien Force and Charles were not captured. There was a fierce battle outside.

Meanwhile inside, Georgina, Ndagana, and Alex sneaked underneath the stands and activated their armor. They also activated their Woof Fu senses.

"AYOBA!" screamed Ndagana as he jumped on two of the guards. "Goodie!" he exclaimed as all the guards turned their attention to him. As soon as they surrounded him, Ndagana drop a Sleep Grenade and jumped up and hanged against the wall. The grade went off and the soldiers collapsed.

"Good show," said Alex as he and Ndagana ran outside to help Charles. They were greeted by horror. Charles and Ben were captured and they were being flown away. They saw Kevin, Julie, and Gwen out on the ground, and Georgina who was crying.

Meanwhile, at the Musketeer base near Bellwood, the K-Force waited for orders from General Evan Gerald de Kou. Suddenly Evan's phone rang. It was Alex. "They've got him." That was all that Alex had to say. "Lt. Cedric, get the Rooivalks," ordered Evan. "K-Force, MOVE OUT!"

Lt. Jones led the Medics to Bellwood High. "Casualties?" he asked Alex as he arrived. Alex pointed to Kevin and Gwen. Julie was already alright.

Suddenly a Type B-1 Puma helicopter landed. "Get in," ordered Evan. Evan was now in his full battle uniform. Once in the helicopter, Julie was given a set of khaki nano-armor.

BOOM!

They were now above the Black Watch base. "GO!" shouted Evan as the helicopter was hit in the tail. Everyone jumped out. After the landing, only Gwen, Georgina, and Julie were ready to fight.

The soldiers laughed. Well, they laughed until Lt. Jane Jones, who happened to be Evan's girlfriend, showed up. Using a hand held cannon; she blew most of the soldiers through the wall.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Alfred as he walked out of the smoke with Charles and Ben tied up behind him.

"Let them go!" shouted Georgina and Julie.

"Make me!" laughed Alfred. This was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

Within a few blows from Georgina he was out. With both Ben and Charles freed, the Musketeers showed up and arrested all of the Black Watch soldiers. Alfred was also arrested for treason.


End file.
